Mortaja de Oro y Plata
by Septimo Hokage
Summary: La batalla entre el Nidaime Hokage y la Armada Kinkkaku que nunca vimos en el manga. Escrito para el torneo de escritores de celebrado en julio de 2013. Un sólo capítulo de acción que narra el final del Tobirama Senju.


**MORTAJA DE ORO Y PLATA**

* * *

"_La calma que precede a la tempesta_d", era el unánime pensamiento de siete ninjas.

Un gran bosque de árboles de profundos troncos era el escenario que habían escogido las fuerzas desplegadas para la batalla. A mitad de camino entre Konohagakure y Kumogakure. Sólo faltaba un día para poder llegar a territorio aliado, pero sus enemigos les habían dado caza. Un grupo de shinobis de Konoha, liderado por el Nidaime Hokage llevaba huyendo durante tres días y estaban al borde del desmayo, aunque ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer, eran los únicos supervivientes de un pequeño grupo que partió de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Hacía varios años que Hashirama, su hermano mayor y anterior Hokage, había muerto. En su lecho de muerte le había nombrado Nidaime Hokage y no iba a defraudar su voluntad. No entregaría a ninguno de sus compañeros y aldeanos. Konoha había nacido para proteger a las gentes del País del Fuego, no para entregarlos. Por si fuera, no iba a entregar a la mujer de su hermano y… a la única mujer que él había amado, aunque aquello era sólo algo que él supiera.

Había sido hacía más de treinta años, poco antes de que Konoha naciera. Los Uchiha y los Senju acababan de unirse en alianza, pero lo que iba a ser conocido poco después como Konohagakure no sato, era todavía una alianza débil. Hashirama y Madara enviaron a sus emisarios a distintos puntos de la geografía del continente para recabar apoyos.

Él, Tobirama, fue enviado a Uzushiogakure no sato para negociar con los líderes de la oculta aldea del Remolino, donde residía uno de los clanes más antiguos del continente, el clan Uzumaki. Fue allí donde conoció a la única mujer a la que amó en su vida, a Mito Uzumaki. Era una mujer orgullosa, con un porte digno y solemne, propio de una reina. Era realmente hermosa aunque le gustaba enfatizar su belleza con bellos kimonos y complicados peinados. Empezaron a congeniar y en el mes que duraron las negociaciones, no sólo se encargó de procurar las mejores condiciones para Konoha, sino que desgraciadamente terminaron enamorándose. Sin embargo, desde ese momento ambos supieron que su amor sería como el de los cuentos, un amor imposible. Uno de los puntos básicos fue el matrimonio entre la joven, la hija del líder de la aldea escondida entre los remolinos y del primer hokage.

Pasado un mes y enviado su informe a Konoha, fue el propio Hashirama el que asistió al encuentro y fue allí donde se celebró la ceremonia. Su matrimonio era la rúbrica de la alianza entre Konoha y Uzushio. Tobirama se alegraba por su hermano y por Mito. A pesar de todo, Hashirama era un buen hombre y la trataría bien. Ella siempre lo vio como un deber, aunque con el paso del tiempo fue aceptando su situación y ambos terminaron situación. El matrimonio entre el líder de los Senju y la heredera de los Uzumaki había supuesto una era de paz. Lo que había comenzado como un matrimonio concertado para reportar beneficios a ambas partes estaba convirtiéndose en una bella relación

Los días en Konoha fueron mejorando y la relación entre Hashirama y Mito se fue haciendo más cercana, mucho más humana. La extranjera que abandonó a su familia y a su país, algo impensable y totalmente reprobable, se había ganado el respeto de todos y empezó a ser aceptada en la aldea. Nunca nadie supo que encerró en su interior al Kyuubi.

En todos los momentos importantes de su vida, Tobirama estuvo presente, como el buen enamorado, protegiéndolos a ella y a su hermano y sufriendo por dentro. Defendió Konoha y luchó por ella, pero también lo hizo por Mito y por su esposa. Cuidó de los hijos de ambos como si hubieran sido engendrados por él. Nunca tomó esposa ni volvió enamorarse.

Cuatro días antes de la huida, Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage, había partido con tres equipos a Kumogakure. Durante un año, la rivalidad entre las dos aldeas había ido creciendo. No contentos con tener bajo su poder a las bestias de dos y ocho colas, el Raikage demandaba más, hasta el punto de haber exigido la entrega de uno de los miembros del clan Hyuga o la libertad de Mito Uzumaki para que les enseñara los sellos de los Uzumaki. "_Soy el Hokage, debo proteger a mi gente. Soy Tobirama, debo proteger a Mito"._

Las negociaciones con el Raikage buscaban un tratado que asegurase la paz y que no supusiera tan penosas condiciones para Konoha. Había buena voluntad por ambas partes. Estaban cansados de esa rivalidad de la que tan sólo se beneficiaban unos pocos. Aunque el Shodaime Hokage había intentado evitar la guerra procediendo al reparto de los Bijuu, no fue suficiente. En Kumogakure comenzaron a disentir del criterio del Nidaime Raikage y la aldea quedó dividida entre los que apoyaban al líder y los que no.

El buen asesino era aquel que esperaba a que su víctima estuviera desprotegida. El buen asesino era aquel que se deslizaba entre las sombras, como una más. Alzaba su puñal y lo hincaba en el cuello de su enemigo. El buen asesino sabía cuándo era el momento y éste llegó en mitad de la cumbre en la que se encontraban reunidos. Un grupo de ninjas rebeldes procedentes de Kumo atacó a los dos líderes. Fueron los ninjas rebeldes los que perpetraron el ataque, aunque las mentes que había concebido aquel plan eran hermanas en maldad y en vileza.

De los tres equipos que había llevado sólo quedaba uno. El de sus jóvenes aprendices, todos ellos shinobis de gran valentía. Consiguieron escapar a duras penas, aunque el objetivo de los ninjas rebeldes no era otro que su propia persona. La pretenciosamente llamada Armada Kinkkaku buscaba obtener el control del Kyuubi y debían haber averiguado quién era el Jinchuuriki por lo que la mejor manera de conseguir su poder era acabar con el Hokage.

Huyeron a toda prisa de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, en el País del Rayo, dejando por el camino a muchos compañeros. Los distintos equipos se sacrificaron por protegerlos a ellos. Eran ninjas de Konoha y habían heredado su voluntad, la voluntad de fuego, la voluntad para proteger la aldea. La Armada Kinkkaku había perdido a muchos de sus hombres. Ellos también.

Se vieron obligados a parar en un claro del bosque. Desde que comenzó el ataque Tobirama sabía lo que se exigía de él. No tenía miedo. Siempre había cumplido su deber. Había obedecido a su padre durante las guerras contra los Uchiha. Había obedecido a su hermano como líder del clan, primero, y como Hokage después. Había estado junto a él. Había cumplido con su cometido y había renunciado al amor por su hermano. Ahora era el Hokage y se esperaba de él que cumpliera sus responsabilidades…

Tobirama apoyó su mano en el suelo. Dejó fluir su chackra. Los Senju del Bosque tenían una gran afinidad con todo lo que estaba vivo, con los árboles, matorrales, hierbas, bestias, insectos. Podían trasmitir su chackra aprovechando las raíces de los árboles y sentir todo cuanto pasaba mientras que hubiera bosque. Pudo sentirlos…

- Estamos rodeados. Hay… - empezó a contarlos mientras los sentía recorrer a toda velocidad el rastro que habían intentado oculta, fallidamente por lo que pudo comprobar – Hay unos veinte enemigos. Por su forma de seguirnos, diría que son los hermanos de Oro y Plata y sus seguidores.

- Sólo somos siete incluyendo a Nidaime-sama – observó Homura Mitokado

- Aún no saben nuestra posición exacta. Deberíamos esperar a que lleguen y atacarles por sorpresa para poder escapar – replicó Hotaru Utatane, siempre tan impulsiva.

- Eso no funcionará… Alguien tendrá que ser el cebo – replicó Kagami Uchiha.

- Señuelo, ¿eh? Sea el que sea no sobrevivirá, pero deberá encargarse de ellos para darles tiempo a los demás. Hemos perdido a muchos compañeros… - acertó Torifu Akimichi

El Hokage quedó en silencio. Sabía quién iba a ser el señuelo. Lo había decidido desde que comenzó el ataque. Preveía, y desgraciadamente acertó, que no bastaría con el sacrificio de los otros dos equipos. Sólo necesitaba comprobar una cosa.

- ¡Yo lo haré! – exclamó decidido Hiruzen Sarutobi su discípulo. Su rostro reflejaba su preocupación pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlos.

- Sarutobi – dijo Torifu

- Hiruzen, tú…- añadió Homura asustado.

- ¡No os preocupéis! Soy el mejor de todos nosotros. No voy a morir – intentó tranquilizarles – luego con una sonrisa se apoyó en el hombro del sexto ninja – Encárgate de los demás, Danzou, sé que… - empezó a decir.

- ¡Cállate, iba a levantar la mano! ¡Así que no intentes quedar tan bien! ¡Yo seré el cebo! – le respondió enfadado.

Los celos de Danzou a Hiruzen eran más que patentes. El primero siempre había intentado alcanzar al segundo. Había tenido la poca fortuna de perder a su padre cuando era un niño y aquello le había marcado. Tobirama entendía bien lo que era estar a la sombra de alguien más poderoso, aunque la diferencia había residido en que él había aprendido a asumir su lugar y aquello había hecho que su amor por Hashirama le volviera más fuerte. En el fondo podía comprender en cierto sentido a Danzou.

- Danzou… - le llamó algo confundido Sarutobi ante esa situación.

- Mi padre y mi abuelo murieron en el campo de batalla. Yo me sacrificaré. Ése es mi deber. Soy un shinobi.

Tobirama había tenido suficiente. La aldea estaba en buenas manos.

- Yo seré el cebo. Vosotros sois las llamas jóvenes que protegerán la aldea.

- Tú no puedes. Eres el Hokage. No hay nadie mejor que tú en la aldea. No puedes morir.

- Danzou, tú y Sarutobi siempre habéis sido rivales en todo. Pero ahora lo que necesitamos es unidad. No saquéis vuestras peleas personales aquí – les recordó serio, como era él. Todos los que le conocían siempre lo decían. Pero aquello no quería decir que le desagradaran los dos jóvenes. Eran jóvenes. Era innato a ellos.

- Es verdad que he sido lento tomando la decisión. Muchos han muerto y no me lo perdonaré… - confesó dolido - Sin embargo, vosotros… No debéis ser así a vuestra edad. La muerte nos alcanza a todos, tarde o temprano. El día está escrito y llegará. Sobrevivid hasta entonces.

Tobirama Senju se puso en pie. No le gustaban las despedidas, pero aquella lo era formalmente. Nunca volvería a verlos. No volvería a ver Konoha. No volvería a ver a sus sobrinos, ni a los miembros de su clan. No volvería ver a Mito. Todo lo que significaba para él la vida no tendría más valor después de aquella noche. La siguiente generación había llegado y era su momento. Había llegado la hora de ceder el testigo. "_Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo Hashirama, he intentado defender bien tu legado_"

- Saru… Tienes que proteger a tus amigos y a las personas a las que quieres y entrenarlas para que puedan cuidar de la próxima generación. ¡Mañana serás el Hokage! Sabes todo lo que debes saber, protege Konoha.

- Sensei – dijo Hotaru, la primera vez que demostraba sus sentimientos. Estaba muy apenada. Sin embargo, era una kunoichi.

- Ahora marchaos. Es una orden.

- Volveremos a por ti – prometió Sarutobi, con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción. Era una hueca promesa que ninguno sabía que cumplirían.

Los seis jóvenes se marcharon. No hubo más despedidas. Ellos eran shinobis. [i]"Que la vida os sonría, amigos"[/i].

Volvió a apoyar su mano en el tronco y liberó su jutsu sensorial. Estaban bastante cerca los enemigos. Parecían haberlos detectado. Tenía que retenerlos el tiempo suficiente como para que llegaran a la frontera. Habían mandado mensajes a Konoha. Un escuadrón les esperaría y podrían hacer frente a los que se les escaparan, aunque él no les iba a dar esa posibilidad.

Se lanzó a la carrera. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos mientras empezaba a acumular su chackra. Hacía años que había dejado atrás la juventud de Saru o de sus otros alumnos. Ahora comenzaba la auténtica y última batalla final de su vida.

Había escuchado decir a los ancianos del clan que en los combates en los que habían estado a punto de morir habían podido ver cada instante de su vida una última vez, que el tiempo se deformaba y se dejaba manipular por las personas para poder volver a vivir la misma vida. El Nidaime Hokage pudo ser testigo de que era cierto. Sólo se arrepintió de no haber podido haber besado cuando eran jóvenes, pero recordó cuanta paz y prosperidad había traído su sacrificio personal y se sintió feliz.

La batalla no tardó en tener lugar. El enemigo le encontró. O él encontró al enemigo.

Los primeros enemigos aparecieron de la nada. Era una pareja de dos shinobis de élite. Pero él no era el Hokage por nada. Realizó los sellos correspondientes liberando su chackra mientras que exclamaba: _Suiton: shunkanteki na mizu_ [Agua instantánea]

Con esta técnica demostraba su gran dominio del elemento agua. Podía crear una corriente de agua de sus pies con la que desplazarse más rápidamente y con la que impulsarse. Aprovechó su técnica y con la velocidad de un rayo desenvainó su katana. Frenó el ataque de su enemigo. Volteó mientras dejaba que el agua le hiciera moverse ágil y sinuoso como una serpiente. Rodeó a su enemigo y le decapitó haciendo que un chorro de sangre tiñera el agua de rojo.

El otro enemigo le atacó con un jutsu ígneo, una gigantesca bola de fuego. Tobirama dio un pisotón a la corriente sobre la que se encontraba y liberó su chackra mientras volvía a ejecutar otro jutsu acuático: _Suiton: Suijinheki _[Muro de agua]. El fuego impactó de lleno contra una gigantesca pared de agua que había creado evaporándose en una nube de vapor. El shinobi de la Armaada Kinkkaku atravesó la pantalla de vapor empuñando una alabarda con la que atravesó a Tobirama.

Pero aquello había sido demasiado fácil, pensó con acierto. Un clon de agua estalló en cientos de pequeños misiles acuáticos que traspasaron la armadura, la carne y el hueso. Sufrió una horrible muerte, muerte que no presenció el Nidaime Hokage, que se encontraba corriendo hacia una gran fuente de agua. Había sentido la presencia de un lago en aquella zona.

Notaba cómo había llamado la atención de otro pequeño grupo, aunque mayor que el anterior. Le seguían en una carrera a contrarreloj en la que el tiempo era la vida de cada uno de ellos. A cada paso que daba notaba como el enemigo seguía persiguiéndole. Recortaba distancia. Además aumentaba su número. Aún no podía sentir el chackra de las dos mentes que habían urdido todo aquel plan.

Empezaron a atacarle a distancia con shurikens, kunais y agujas disparadas con una letalidad propia de shonbis de alto nivel. Tobirama frenó en seco dándose la vuelta y en un parpadeo con su katana desenvainada atravesó por completo a un enemigo dejando por rastro una estela de sangre y gritos.

El salto que había dado le impulsó hasta un tronco. Pudo sentir al enemigo. Cinco más se aproximaban por el sur. Sin embargo, en los instantes de segundo que duró aquel reposo, volvió a emplear su técnica espaciotemporal y saltando de nuevo traspasó la defensa de otro atacante que ni siquiera había terminado de ver morir acuchillado a su compañero.

Con la misma técnica le cercenó una pierna. Apareció en los distintos puntos donde se encontraban. No le esperaban, como tampoco esperaban a su espada, ávida de sangre que cantaba un himno de muerte al acompañamiento de una sombra moviéndose a la velocidad del trueno. Uno a uno acabó con el pequeño grupo, pero no se detuvo a descansar.

Estaba dándolo todo en aquella batalla. Tenía que proteger a Saru y a los demás para que escaparan. [i]"El futuro de Konoha está en juego, ése es mi objetivo: protegerlo"[/i] Estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Le escucharían bien. Su enemigo quería cansarle. Eran ninjas excepcionales, eran dos, pero querían tener a su disposición a un Hokage debilitado. No les iba a dar esa satisfacción.

Reemprendió su carrera mientras agudizaba el oído. Cada paso que daba podía sentir cómo se aproximaban. Era la última oleada. Diez y Dos. Se concentraba en correr todo lo rápido que le era posible. Saltaba de árbol en árbol utilizando más fuerza de la acostumbrada para recorrer más distancia en el salto. Con su chackra impulsaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque el enemigo era formidable y de poco servía. Sin embargo, la fuente de agua que buscaba estaba cerca, y por lo que podía sentir era la idónea.

Llegó hasta un gran lago y corrió hasta el centro del mismo aprovechando la sencilla técnica del control del chackra. Paró en seco y empezó a acumular su chackra. Tal y como esperaba todos los enemigos habían ido a por él. Había acabado con ocho. Sus subordinados y amigos no eran el objetivo de la Aramada. Era él. Pero intentaría derrotarles aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

El enemigo no tardó en aparecer. Los contó de nuevo. Sólo Diez. Los otros dos estaban aguardando el momento preciso.

_- _Justo a tiempo… _Suiton: Suishōha _[Choque de Olas de Agua] _– _murmuró

Hashirama era un usuario del moukuton, una brillante habilidad que había desarrollado él mismo y que bien le había valido el apodo del dios shinobi. Pero él no se había quedado atrás y había llevado el suiton a niveles nunca conocidos. Todo su clan estaba formado por shinobis de gran chackra y gran poder para el dominio del mismo. Aquel era uno de sus jutsus más poderosos.

Un gigantesco vórtice de agua empezó a formarse en torno a él cuando juntó sus manos. En condiciones normales él debía generar dicha corriente congelando el vapor de agua de la atmosfera haciéndolo pasar al estado líquido. Rodeado de tanta agua su poder era mucho mayor y no tenía que recurrir a la transformación que tanta energía requería.

Una enorme cantidad de agua empezó a girar contra él con una gran violencia hasta que formara una enorme espiral del elemento que daba la vida… y del que la quitaba. El Nidaime Hokage hizo explotar la gigantesca columna de agua y con la fuerza de cien no, mil maremotos el lago se levantó como un gigante que despertara para la batalla final.

Los enemigos prepararon sus ataques y se los lanzaron para intentar evitar su ataque final. Daba igual el elemento. Ahora era el agua su verdadero enemigo. Una enorme ola gigante se dirigió a la orilla del lago absorbiendo sus ataques y con la intención tragarse a sus enemigos como si de un voraz titán se tratara al devorar a sus hijos. No todos parecieron.

La ola gigante estalló contra la playa del lago y la barrió por completo adentrándose en el bosque con un gutural bramido, similar al de un tsunami al tocar la primera roca de un acantilado. No era el mar. Era el agua estancada movida por la férrea voluntad de Tobirama de proteger Konoha, de proteger a su alumno y de proteger todo lo que amaba. Los gritos de sus enemigos pereciendo eran totalmente silenciados por el ensordecedor ruido de las olas.

Los primeros shinobis habían caído con relativa facilidad. Pero los demás se sobrepusieron a la situación, aunque Tobirama Senju no les daba respiro.

Como si de un hechicero se tratara empezó a mover sus brazos y con su chackra controló las olas. Alzaba su brazo y se levantaba una ola buscando a los que se levantaban e intentaban huir. Movía la mano y la otra ola caía. Los movía ambos y creaba férreas y a la vez insustanciales prisiones de agua que como una trampa mortal se juntaban hasta dar muerte al incauto que no escapara.

Los más valientes se dirigieron corriendo sobre el inquieto mar mientras que otros se quedaron en la retaguardia para cubrir a sus adversarios. Pelear contra un Hokage del País del Fuego que dominaba el agua era realmente extraño, pero hacerlo contra el propio lago era mucho más increíble.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se hizo más de esperar. Cinco expertos shinobis armados hasta los dientes contra uno. El combate estaba desequilibrado. _No son suficientes para igualarme_ acertó. Una columna de agua se levantó y tomó la forma de Tobirama. Le desenvainó su espada y se lanzó corriendo sobre el agua para defender al original. La lucha comenzó.

En todo momento era el peliblanco el que controlaba a su reflejo. Se movía empleando sus mismas técnicas y era mucho más habilidoso que él. No sufría el cansancio y el enemigo era mucho más prudente a la hora de enfrentarse a él: era un combatiente que no tenía miedo a ningún filo, ¡estaba hecho de agua!

Las espadas cantaban cuando chocaban. Aunque no sólo le atacaban con espadas, sino con cualquier tipo de arma y de jutsu. No podían dirigir sus ataques al original porque estaban demasiado ocupados combatiendo a la réplica. Habían comenzado a bailar una danza de muerte que sólo finalizaría cuando a Tobirama se le acabara el chackra o a ellos la vida. Cinco contra uno y no era un combate equilibrado.

Uno de ellos se escabulló. Saltó hacia atrás y empleó un jutsu eléctrico. El agua condujo la electricidad, pero más rápido que aquello, fue el ataque de Tobirama, el ataque del auténtico Nidaime. Empleando su Hiraishin y arrebatándole la espada a su clon atravesó al shinobi de la Armada Kinkakku que había iniciado aquel peligroso ataque. Su espada iba por delante de él. Curvada y bañada en sangre volvió a alimentarse aquella noche. Le rajó por completo las entrañas

El líder de Konoha metió sus brazos en el agua y empleó otra poderosa técnica. Ocho brazos emergieron de ella agarrando por los tobillos a dos de los shinobis que habían abatido a su réplica acuática. Los otros dos los esquivaron. Lanzaron a Tobirama una media docena de kunais para distraerle.

Éste levantó un muro de agua que absorbió el ataque mientras que con su fuerza de voluntad hacía que los brazos de agua que habían aferrado a dos de los incautos miembros de la Armada Kinkkaku tiraban de ellos arrastrándolos a las profundidades del lago. Sólo dejaron una estela de burbujas que al cabo de los minutos desapareció.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse se encontró con el ataque de uno de los supervivientes, quien consiguió hundir su espada en el hombro de Tobirama. Éste no dejó escapar ningún grito ni nada que demostrase que le habían herido. Sólo la sangre fue el único testigo. Como siempre, impertérrito como un mar en calma miró a su adversario y en menos de un parpadeo su enemigo estaba muerto. El tiempo era algo relativo y en las milésimas de segundo que tardó en ponerse en pie, emplear su jutsu espacio-temporal y agarrarle por el cuello para retorcérselo le dio muerte.

Tras aquello cayó al suelo. La herida era más profunda de lo que parecía y sangraba generosamente, manchando su armadura y dándole un febril y reluciente brillo sanguinolento. Sin embargo sólo podía sentir el chackra de los dos últimos, los más poderosos. No podría enfrentarlos así. Había gastado mucho chackra en derrotar a los otros, aunque aquel despliegue de medios debería haber permitido a Sarutobi y a los otros sacar una buena distancia.

- Vaya, hermano, mira a quién tenemos aquí - Kinkaku

- Parece un pez que acabe de salir del agua y se esté asfixiando. Mueve la cola y aletea para volver al agua – le respondió Ginkaku

El Nidaime Hokage alzó su mirada. Durante un imperceptible segundo se le nubló y se sintió desmayar. No lo hizo. No iba a dejar que le mataran tan fácilmente. En la otra orilla se encontraban los dos hermanos, los hermanos de plata y oro. De similar estatura, con un chackra como el de una bestia, recordaban al Kyuubi del que se decía que se habían alimentado estando en su interior, vestían las mismas armaduras y sólo en el color de su cabello, dorado como el sol y plateado como la luna se les distinguían. Ellos habían iniciado aquella guerra.

- Nidaime-Hokage, es realmente admirable tu sacrificio – dijo el dorado

- Sí, hermano, aunque algo estúpido. Con él muerto, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros y nuestra verdadera esencia, la esencia de la que Mito Uzumaki nos ha alejado durante tiempo – añadió el plateado

- No me hagáis reír. No sabéis nada. Habéis enviado a vuestros subordinados para debilitarme. Habéis sacrificado sus vidas como si fueran meros peones. No sabéis lo que significa la palabra compañero y por eso vais a ser derrotados.

- ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Tú? – se mofó uno de ellos

- Si estás a punto de morir. Eres un viejo, Tobirama, un viejo inútil que está viendo pasar de nuevo su vida ante sus ojos y que se pregunta por qué nunca encontró a alguien con quien compartir su vida – le respondió Ginkaku

- Morirás solo y no servirá para nada – insistió el primero.

Un hombre normal se hubiera lanzado al combate ante tal provocación. Él era un Hokage y era Tobirama Senju. Él nuca se alteraba. Lo máximo que hizo fue mirarles con desprecio, mientras sentía la sangre correr. El brazo izquierdo le dolía enormemente cuando intentaba moverlo. Le habían paralizado, o eso habían intentado sus enemigos.

- Con tu muerte, comienza nuestro reinado. Es sólo la primera fase de un gran plan.

- Aunque yo muera, os tendréis que enfrentar a la voluntad de mi hermano, a la voluntad que me dejó y a la que yo le he dejado al siguiente. Podréis matar a tantos Hokages como queráis. Konoha seguirá ahí y os detendrá. Tantas veces lo intentéis tantas veces fracasaréis – les desafió.

El Hokage miró las armas que portaban. Las leyendas eran ciertas. Las legendarias armas del creador del mundo Rikudou Sennin estaban en posesión de Kumogakure y ahora ellos se habían hecho con su poder. Kinkaku empleaba una larga cuerda dorada capaz de maldecir a sus usuarios y un abanico capaz de producir los cinco elementos. Ginkaku empleaba la espada de las siete estrellas y una calabaza capaz de absorber las armas malditas por la espada o por la cuerda. Empezaba a entender el por qué de su arrogancia. Otra razón más para destruirles. Otra razón más para sobrevivir. Otra razón que no podría cumplir.

A duras penas, se puso en pie para encarar el que iba a ser el último enfrentamiento. O los hermanos o él.

Tobirama realizó cuarenta y cuatro sellos. Aquel era el jutsu más ofensivo que conocía y que podría permitirle obtener alguna ventaja. A cada sello que sus manos dibujaban más le dolía la herida sangrante. Perdía mucha sangre pero ya todo le daba igual. Al realizar el último sello liberó una gran cantidad de chackra a la vez que proclamó: _"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"._ Un gigantesco dragón de agua como si de la criatura de leyenda se tratara se alzó del lago. Tobirama se vio envuelto en un escudo de agua.

Los hermanos avanzaron hacia él como dos grandes y zorrunos ángeles de la muerte dorado y plateado portando su guadaña para reclamar su vida, en este caso, las reliquias de Rikudou Sennin.

El peliblanco no les dio ni un segundo más de cortesía y lanzó a la criatura que había creado contra ellos. Ésta se retorció y se sumergió en el agua mientras el agua volvía a elevarse. Sus dos rivales se lanzaron el ataque.

Kinkaku fue el primero en atacar moviendo su abanico y haciendo que cientos de esquirlas de tierra salieran disparadas hacia el Hokage. Éste volvió a levantar un gran muro de agua. Aunque el douton vencía al suiton. Tuvo que saltar para esquivar el potente ataque.

No pudo ver como Ginkaku saltaba hacia él empuñando su legendaria espada. El Hokage no dispuso del tiempo suficiente para evitar el ataque que terminó arañando su armadura dejando un hilo de sangre, sin embargo éste aprovechó y liberó al dragón.

Irrumpió de la nada entre el Nidaime Hokage y su adversario y cayó con la fuerza de un misil sobre Ginkaku quien no pudo esquivarla. Rugió antes de que sus fauces dieran cuenta del enemigo del usuario que lo controlaba mientras sus ojos resplandecientes y que rebosaban chackra

Tobirama empuño su katana. Se situó enfrente de Kinkaku cuando del agua salió revestido con un manto de chackra rojo oscuro como el del Kyuubi.

Ginkaku se lanzó contra él. Intercambiaron unos rápidos movimientos de su espada. Era un enemigo formidable, de eso no cabía duda. Se basaba también en una forma de combate acrobática y rápida. La agilidad, la velocidad y la fuerza lo eran todo para él y estos eran mucho más superiores que los suyos ahora que empleaba el chackra demoníaco del zorro.

El líder de la Aramada lanzó una potente estocada que el Hokage tuvo que esquivar saltando hacia atrás. El peliblanco tomó impulso y de una pirueta cayó sobre él. Éste no se movió hasta el último segundo interponiendo su espada en la trayectoria del filo de Tobirama.

Antes de que pudiera intentar otro ataque se encontró con la cadena que portaba Kinkaku. Éste la había alzado sobre su cabeza y la giraba mientras corría hacia él. La lanzó, pero el Nidaime pudo esquivarla. Recordaba bien las leyendas. Si la cadena te tocaba, debías darte por muerto. Eso decían los ancianos cuando contaban las leyendas del Sennin.

El Senju aprovechó para realizar una serie de golpes buscando quebrar la defensa del enemigo. No resultaron efectivos. Los paró todos y cada uno de ellos y cuando advirtió un fallo en su ataque aprovechó para lanzar una potente y lacerante ataque con su cadena que alcanzó a Tobirama. De no ser porque empleó la palma de su mano para desviarla, habría ido directa al corazón. Le rozó el otro hombro, aunque no se enrolló a su cuello.

Tobirama retrocedió de un salto haciendo que en esta ocasión dos dragones saltaran del agua e intentaran devorar a los hermanos Kinkaku quienes se unieron y al liberar una gran cantidad de chackra pudieron disipar el jutsu del Nidame.

Pero éste ya había realizado sus jutsus a una velocidad del trueno y disparó una hiriente corriente de agua con la misma presión, la misma certeza y la misma velocidad que una flecha disparada por un arco. Le alcanzó a uno atravesándole el pecho. Pero no eran dos enemigos corrientes. El chackra del Kyuubi empezó a restablecer la herida, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin embargo, para el Hokage no. Estaba cada vez más cansado.

No le dieron tregua. Se lanzó hacia él saltando en el aire al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su espada. Paró el ataque a duras penas, casi cayendo al suelo.

El abanico convocaba el elemento tierra, su mayor debilidad y cuando lo esquivaba le esperaba la espada. Si lo volvía a eludir otro ataque elemental y él estaba cada vez más cansado. La fatiga era cada vez mucho mayor, hasta el punto de que jadeaba, síntoma que evidenciaba la derrota del buen shinobi.

Se separaron y Tobirama bajó el filo de katana y empezó a rodear a rodearles corriendo a su alrededor, aunque sus pasos eran más lentos que los de su enemigo. Los dos gemelos habían ganado en fuerza y en velocidad y le atacaban con una gran furia, más dominados por su lado demoníaco que por los guerreros que podían ser.

Buscaban distraerle para lanzar su ataque a algún flanco descubierto con alguna de sus armas legendarias. Habían reconocido al instante la forma de pelear de Tobirama y sabía que era un estilo muy combativo y agresivo por lo que las técnicas defensivas casi eran desconocidas para él. Empleando su técnica espacio temporal conseguía esquivar sus ataques y lograr alguno él mismo. Pero estaban imbuidos de un poderoso chackra y de nada servían.

Los últimos minutos fueron una agónica sucesión de golpes que tuvo que ir parando mientras iba dejando un reguero de sangre en el agua. Sus enemigos se habían puesto de acuerdo y querían humillarle. Habían dejado de usar sus poderosas armas y empezaron a utilizar simple taijutsu. Encadenaban los golpes con una potente fuerza buscando herirle.

La pelea se fue trasladando hasta la tierra firme, donde el bosque fue testigo de la muerte del Senju. Algo realmente irónico.

Tobirama escupió sangre en el último puñetazo que le propinó hinchándose éste de rodillas. Volvió a intentar ponerse en pie pero le sujetaron con fuerza impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento.

- Te lo advertimos, Nidaime Hokage – sentenció Kinkaku

- No puedes derrotarnos, te dijimos, ¿verdad, hermano? – Respondió Ginkaku - ¿Tienes algo que añadir? – Le preguntó a Tobirama.

Éste sentía su corazón desfallecer. El daño era muy grave. Su vista estaba completamente nublada y apenas escuchaba lo que decían. Alzó la mirada y ya no pudo verles. Por un instante creyó verla allí, como la había conocido el primer día: un kimono blanco, el cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos grises como el mar y labios rojos cual carmín. Parecía estar tendiéndole la mano. Intentó alzarla, pero tenía los brazos inmovilizados y no podía.

- Saru, cuida de Konoha – fueron sus últimas palabras.

No pudo escuchar como los hermanos se peleaban por la forma en la que le iban a rematar. Le daba igual. El futuro estaba en buenas manos. Él siempre miraría Konoha desde la montaña. Sintió el frío acero de la espada de las siete estrellas sobre su cuello y luego... Nada.


End file.
